Insomnia
by LoverAngelForEver
Summary: Shadow's memories still haunt him. he goes to a motel to get away from the night terrors since this seems to actually grand him the sanctuary to a actual night s sleep. Shadow however is about to find out that his sleep insomnia inst just a mental problem, its a physical one too. sonadow. rated M for sexual Reasons. trial one was crap - rewrite. read, comment, rate


Shadow stood there waiting for his key. The story never changed when he came to this motel once a week. This was the only way he could truly enjoy a night's sleep.

That is if he ever got to sleep.

As he came here week by week, his excuse never changed. Most people believed his insomnia story, seeing on how if they were put through what the black hedgehog had been through, they probably wouldn't sleep either. Maybe never even want to sleep.

Everything that Shadow had been through, loss of memories, lost… no mass murder of the only family he had ever truly known, remembering Maria's promise he made just in time to stop himself from destroying the earth, the lost and confused feeling that he had on just who he was and what side he belonged to. Good or Evil? What really hurt the most was forgetting his only love and needing to rekindle old, subconscious feelings. The truth was, people forgive, but never truly forget. This hit shadow harder than anyone could ever understand.

Even through everything, he never did get the answers he wanted. Was his true purpose to rule aside Black Doom? To stay and protect the earth alongside Sonic and his Friends? To be an android leader and help Dr. Eggman create his Empire?

He knew he wasn't an android. Previous battles that lead to blood, scars and tears proved that. Although he did owe his life to the Doctor, twice actually. Being released after fifty years of suspended animation, if that was even true. As far as records went back it seemed it was fifty years, but time isn't exactly on anyone`s side and with everything that happened on the ark, record could have been lost, changed or even held by the government, or G.U.N. Some of his records could have been destroyed by G.U.N., his current employer, to keep another life form from ever being created.

However, with so many doubts and questions of his role and purpose in his life, he only remembered two things since his second awakening. A gruesome image of a blonde girl in a blue dress and him pulling her down a hall and her being shot. Blood prayed everywhere. Maria was her name, and then his name, Shadow The hedgehog.

Something that even a plummet to earth couldn't even make him forget.

Shadow made a decision about his life, he chose the side of good, vowed to help Sonic and his friends protect he earth, and play the role of a hero. This later led to Sonic and his friends explaining everything to Shadow, explaining Shadow`s life, backing up with what they said with researched proof.

With his life finally back into place he felt that coming here once a week would help him get an actual better night sleep, since the bed he has at home still haunts him with dreams, those of which he can never truly tell if they are of subconscious memories which will be lost to him forever and only accessible in his dreams, or just cruel tricks his mind plays on him. Whichever way the scale tilted, it didn't matter, either way his mind won't let him sleep. Not at home anyway.

The motel desk clerk handed Shadow his key. Shadow took it without a word and walked outside to find where he would be sleeping for tonight.

Perfection doesn't seem to quite describe how wonderful this layout is for him. He gets the last room all the way at the end of the walkway. A small overhead lamp lit the door way of his sanctuary. With him at the last room of the end of the strip, this was perfect for him. No one would walk past his door, no one would see him. No one would know he was here.

Shadow`s key hit the lock and he opened the door and stepped in. the street lights lit up the room, just enough to catch the T.V. up against the wall, and the bed and end table in front of the window.

The blinds on the window were drawn but pated enough to release what looked like strips of light to the bed, illuminating his escape of a good night's sleep.

He closed the door and it locked automatically, through the key on the bed side table and took a spot on one side of the bed, closets to the window. He never climbed under the covers, only using a pillow to cradle his head, and the bed stayed made to cradle is form. He turned away from the window, the strips of light that escaped from between the blinds warming his body.

Shadow already knew that his Insomnia wasn't just a psychological problem; it was a physical one too.

A hooded figure took his time walking along the strip of motel rooms, looking for one in particular. His lover sent him a text minutes ago telling the hooded one where he would be minutes before. He didn't drive here, instead he ran since he was faster than any vehicle.

He found the room, 103 like the text had read and a motor cycle parked outside in front on the door with his lover`s emblem on it to confirm just who exactly owned it.

The mysterious one tried the handle of the door. Locked. He pears into the window and pulls his hood closer to his head, to block out any glare from the lights outside onto the window and give me the ability to look inside.

The one outside Shadow's window was careful to hide his appearance. Coming here and risking people seeing them together could spell trouble for a few reasons. It could bring more stress to shadow if people knew they were meeting like this and this sort of romance could bring trouble on a higher level. If any one of their enemies found out about them being together, one of the two could be the highest bounty yet.

Sure enough, lying on the bed with his back to the window, Shadow laid on the bed motionless. The light from the street passed from between the blinds lied across shadow showed off all his curved. Shadow laid there waiting for his lover to arrive.

Sonic tapped on the window, trying to get his lover's attention. It worked. Shadow turned over to face the window, his eyes fluttered open to meet emerald orbs hidden behind a hood. He knew who exactly it was. He got up and walked to the door. When he opened it he followed it open and closed, never stood in the door way.

He pulled the hood off the shorter male in front of him and revealed his blue hedgehog lover.

"Sonic, I-" shadow couldn't finish. Peach lips meat tan in a passionate kiss. To be honest, sleep wasn't the only reason he came out here once a week. Shadow broke the kiss and pulled Sonic into a warm embrace.

After everything Shadow had been through in the past couple years, sonic was the one person that had help him put the pieces of his life back together, and being with Sonic has helped him hold those pieces together.

"Shadow I'm Sorry." Sonic said into Shadow`s chest.

"Sonic, what do you have to be sorry for? You have already done so much for me." Shadow smiled, something he rarely did, looking down to his blue lover.

"For not bringing us more into the light. Our friends know about everything, but that's as far as the news has gotten. It isn't not from embarrassment, Shadow. I promise. I just don't want to risk losing you again, for a third time. If you were in danger I would never forgive myself. I would be lost if I were to lose you." Sonic nuzzled Shadow`s chest.

Shadow tilted Sonic head up to meet there eyes. The light from outside reflected off of them to make emerald and ruby orbs sparkle and glisten. Shadow places his hands on Sonic`s cheeks, kissing him lightly. "Sonic, I trust you. I owe my entire life to you."

To Shadow`s surprise sonic pulled shadow onto the bed, Sonic on top of him, kissing on him and rubbing against him. Having someone who loves anyone as much as Sonic did for Shadow was wonderful, but as things started to progress Shadow went from a feeling of love to alert. He knew where this was going and right now, he just wasn't ready. It wasn't that he didn't want to but more of not having the ability to meet his lover`s needs.

"Sonic I don't think I can do this." Shadow`s voice broke a little. He knew what Sonic wanted.

"Shadow, we have done it before." Sonic smiled, trying to reassure shadow that this was right.

"I don't remember." Shadow deadpanned.

Sonic didn't reply. He knew better than this. When he had heard that Shadow was walking around and was alive made his heart leap. Then there was the time when they finally met up and Shadow had no idea who he was. Things started getting back on track for the both of them, until the Black Arms showed up. This made shadow even more confused and put a huge strain on their relationship. During the Black Arms revolution, Shadow became more confused on whom he was, losing any will to fix what him and sonic had and focused more on what the people and aliens wanted him to be. Before the memory loss, when their relationship started out at first, sex was never a problem. It was only one time but Shadow initiated it. After Shadow`s memory loss, however, everything changed. It took a while but after Shadow chose his own destiny, he found where he belonged, and he chose Sonic. The relationship was rekindled but things were completely different. Sonic loved Shadow, which never changed. For shadow though, he had to fall in love all over again. when Shadow`s memory was gone, so was Shadow himself. He not only had to find his love and friends, he had to find himself again too.

No one will ever truly understand just how hard Shadow truly had it.

"I know" Sonic sighed. He smiled "You want to try?"

"Sonic, I do love you. I do want to but, I don't want to hurt you or make you regret anything." Shadow looked nervous, something even his old self never really ever showed. His personality had changed. He's softer, but not by much.

"I never regretted anything with you." Sonic smiled. It was almost like their first time, right before their final fight with the biohazard. This was when the feelings for one another really came to light and reached their peak. It brought them closer than anything else.

The view was beautiful, starts were close enough to reach and take, the planet was in complete view. It gave off enough light to eliminate the room they were in, Shadow`s old room. The one he lived in when the ARK was actually functioning. For shadow, life fifty years ago was simpler then.

Sonic was on top, shadow inside him. Shadow held Sonic hips, as they continued their loving making. Both of them completely lost in their activity. It became even more special when both lost their virginity to one another. You can imagine how hurt Sonic was when hours later Shadow was no longer with him.

Sonic sat on top of him, straddling him. He started tracing a figure down Shadow's chest to his abdomen. Sonic seized the wrist of his blue lover before it reached its target. He wasn't one to be taken advantage of. Not after what he has been through in the past year or so.

Emerald eyes look into ruby ones. A sweet smile on Shadow`s lips. "Is this what you want? You want me?"

Sonic smiled back, "Only if you want me too."

"I do." shadow smiled. He leaned in and passionately kissed his mate.

Sonic`s hoodie and shirt went first, then both male`s pants, socks and shows, throne into a pile next to the bed. Both naked, Shadow pulls Sonic onto his lap, to have him on top. It was almost exactly as they did it the first time. Only difference was Shadow was gentler and careful.

For sonic this was their second time of doing this, for shadow however, this was his first. Sonic had told him that he done it before, with Sonic. It frustrated Shadow to no end. His mind wouldn't forget a bloody image of a girl being shot to death before his eyes, but will forget the first night him and the most important person of his life, the person he truly loved, had a passionate night together.

Between Shadow`s memories go, Shadow is the virgin. Sonic is not.

It was about two in the morning and it was obvious he wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight either. He lay under the covers, Sonic sleeping on his chest. Shadow had an arm wrapped around his young lover; a free hand caressed the blue male in his arms.

Truth be told he loved Sonic, what he and Sonic didn't tonight he would never regret. However he couldn't help to wonder if what sonic said was true, that they have done this before.

These left him with another choice, choose Sonic or his doubts. This choice however was simpler than choosing the side of the Hero or being the heir the ultimate overlord.

He would pick Sonic. It was always Sonic. Everything he had done. The cities he had destroyed, the people he had hurt or even killed, the damage he had done. Sonic never beat around the bush when it came to what he had done in his life. Sonic would lie about something as important as their love making.

Truth be told, if it wasn't for sonic, he wouldn't have seen the error of his ways, wouldn't be given a second chance, wouldn't be here to enjoying this lovely night of just holding the true gem of his life.

Still, he wasn't going to be sleeping. With everything that had come to light tonight in his mind, the nightmares would most likely come, waking up in cold sweats. He didn't need that. Not tonight with Sonic herein his arms.


End file.
